Souvenirs racontés
by Soltis48
Summary: Daehyun raconte ses souvenirs. Il nous raconte la rencontre qui a changé sa vie. (Désolée, je suis pourrie en résumé) /Monde Alternatif/Yaoi/Jung Daehyun des B.A.P/Bang Yong Guk des B.A.P/Choi Junhong (Zelo) des B.A.P/Byun Baekhyun de EXO-K/Kim Taehyung (V) de BTS/


**Salut!**

 **Alors, j'ai écrit ce texte pour un examen d'écriture dans mon cours de français. Il fallait écrire une nouvelle littéraire, au passé. Le sujet était libre, tout comme le choix des personnages, mais il y avait une contrainte. Ma prof de français nous a donné des biscuits chinois (la définition est en fin de page pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ces) et il fallait écrire un texte autour du message à l'intérieur du biscuit. J'ai un peu améliorée le texte, mais je n'ai pas changé beaucoup de chose. En tout cas, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

 **Sur ce, à en bas de la page.**

 **Disclaimer : Seulement l'histoire m'appartient, rien d'autre. La définition en bas de page vient du site Wikipedia.**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un an que j'habitais au Canada. J'avais fait le voyage, de la Corée du Sud jusqu'à ce pays m'étant totalement inconnu, pour continuer mes études. Mon meilleur ami et son copain étaient venus avec moi. Nous habitions dans un appartement au cœur de la ville de Montréal. Je venais d'y entrer quand j'avais entendu un bruit dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis rentré! Avais-je crié, en me déchaussant.

\- Oh! Bon retour, Daehyun, m'avait crié en retour Zelo, le copain de mon meilleur ami.

J'avais déposé mes choses de cours dans ma chambre, avant de rejoindre Zelo dans la cuisine. Arrivé dans celle-ci, j'avais salué mon meilleur ami, Yong Guk.

\- Comment c'était les cours, Daehyunnie? m'avait demandé Yong Guk, de sa voix grave.

\- Comme d'habitude, Yonggukie. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir?

\- On pensait commander chez un restaurant chinois.

\- Bonne idée!

La conversation avait continué quelques temps, interrompue à quelques reprises pour commander et pour ouvrir la porte au livreur. Après avoir mangé, on avait ouvert nos biscuits chinois (1) et chacun avait lu son message. Le mien disait : « Arrêtez de chercher. Le bonheur arrivera un jour et vous l'apprécierez d'autant plus. »

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'avoir une nouvelle copine à chaque semaine ne servait à rien, m'avait dit Yong Guk, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Oh, c'est bon. Pas besoin de reparler de ça.

Nous avions continué à parler jusqu'à ce que Zelo s'endorme sur l'épaule de Yong Guk. Ce n'était que quelques semaines plus tard, alors que je marchais dans les corridors de mon université, que la prédiction s'était réalisé. Quelqu'un m'avait foncé dedans. Il était environ de ma grandeur et avait des cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

\- Ah, désolé! J'étais dans la lune, m'avait dit le bel inconnu, en m'aidant à ramasser mes livres tombés au sol.

\- Ce n'est rien. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Hahaha, tant mieux. Au fait, moi c'est Baekhyun.

\- Daehyun.

\- Hein?

\- Moi c'est Daehyun.

\- Oh. Hum… Pour m'excuser, voudrais-tu venir boire un café avec moi?

\- Pourquoi pas. En plus, il y a justement un nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert récemment.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. As-tu quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui? Enfin, je veux dire, euh… Je n'ai plus d'autres cours alors… Avait-il dit en rougissant.

\- J'ai fini ma journée et je n'ai pas encore mangé, alors j'accepte, lui avais-je répondu en souriant.

Nous avions beaucoup discuté. Ce jour-là, j'en avais beaucoup appris sur Baekhyun. J'avais découvert que lui aussi venait de la Corée du Sud et qu'il était venu poursuivre ses études. C'était en plein-état de confusion que Yong Guk m'avait trouvé, ce soir-là, assis dans la cuisine.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu manger autant de cheese-cakes, c'était le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu partais pour le Canada, m'avait dit Yong Guk en s'asseyant devant moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je suis perdu…

\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué. Mais encore?

\- J'ai rencontré un gars, aujourd'hui… Il est super sympa, gentil, mignon et… beau. On est allé boire un café ensemble et on s'est échangé nos numéros. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi penser, avais-je dit d'une traite, en sentant mes joues chauffer.

\- Juste à ce que j'entends et je vois, je dirais que tu es sur la bonne voie pour tomber amoureux.

\- Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Et puis… C'est un gars.

\- Et alors? Zelo est un gars et ça ne t'a jamais dérangé.

\- Oui, mais j'ai toujours pensé que j'allais finir marié à une belle fille et que j'allais avoir des enfants. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de sortir avec un homme.

\- Daehyun, la question n'est pas de savoir si tu aimes les gars, mais de savoir si tu serais prêt à laisser ton possible âme-sœur à cause que c'est un gars. Daehyun, on n'a qu'une chance dans la vie. Ne la laisse pas passer (2).

\- Je… D'accord! avais-je dit, l'air déterminé.

C'était à ce moment là que j'avais pris la décision qui allait changer ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas là que notre histoire avait commencé. Ce n'est que le 14 février que nous nous étions confié l'un à l'autre. Nous avons vécu une vie magnifique et heureuse. Nous avons même eu la chance d'adopter un petit garçon nommé Taehyung. Tu me manque, tu sais. Je ne t'oublierais jamais Baekhyun. Repose en paix.

* * *

 **Je me déteste… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tuée Baekhyun… JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! J'espère quand même que l'histoire vous a plu, même si c'était un peu court.**

 **(1)** **Un biscuit chinois (en anglais, un** ** _fortune cookie_** **) est une** **confiserie** **, servie dans les** **restaurants chinois** **aux** **États-Unis** **et au** **Canada** **, dans laquelle est insérée un petit morceau de papier où l'on peut lire une prédiction ou une maxime, souvent humoristique.**

 **(2)** **Désolée, mais quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, j'avais One-Shot des B.A.P dans la tête. ^^**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
